Generally, articles of clothing rely on either buttons or zippers to bind themselves together. In contrast to the button, however, the zipper provides stronger structural integrity and a smoother operation. A zipper assembly usually includes a zipper head and a strip, the former of which serves as the connecting component with the latter and cooperates therewith to allow the zipper assembly to be zipped back and forth. However, despite wide application of the zipper across various clothing and accessories, the cooperative operation between the zipper assembly and the conventional inserting pins/fixed pins of the zipper head thereof still leaves room for improvement.